To Mutate and Evolve
by wolfofsheep
Summary: Drakken's mutation is evolving at an abnormal rate, but not as fast as his relationship with his sidekick. D/S Rated M for some love-making. (smiles)


A/N

Sooooo... I just got every last episode of Kim Possible and just got hooked all over again. My favorite two people turned into my new obsession FAR TOO LATE! Ugh! But, nevertheless, I wrote a fanfic.

This is set about three years after Graduation and may get AU in some places (this beeth my first KP fic, and all). And please know that I own nothing but the two Himalayan Blue Poppies on Drakken's neck. :)

I will apologize for any errors in this for I did this on a note app on my iPod. (cringes)

Without further ado... I put this as a M rating, but it's really not that graphic. Does have sex in it, nonetheless, so... ENJOOOY.

* * *

"The mutation you sustained three years ago has advanced, tremendously. It's to the point where you'll be needing a botanist and gardener instead of a doctor or surgeon. Your ultrasounds are both improbable and groundbreaking, to say the least. The floral parasite has become so vascular that the plant's roots have integrated themselves within your vertebrae and your muscle structures. It's anyone's guess as to why they haven't infiltrated your vital organs, but the CT scans show us that the root system of your mutation has avoided your arterial and venous systems. They have saturated the fibrous bundles of the main muscle groups of your chest, back, abdomen, arms, and legs. Your blood work is phenomenally ordinary, however. The only thing that concerns me is that pink flower that was protruding from your neck like a vine has grown advantageously to your cerebellum and grown, expediently. Well, it hasn't gotten bigger, per-say, so let me just rephrase the grown with 'evolved and doubled'. There are, instead of a single pink flower, two Himalayan Blue Poppy flowers that have found a way to not only read your thoughts, but move and think on their own accord. They summon the multitude of secondary root structures within your muscles to produce a vine that extends almost twice your body length without damaging any strands of muscle within you or interfere with your thought processes. We are unable to find any means of removing them without permanently paralyzing you... or... killing you. Other than that, there are no signs of poison or degeneration of your tissue. There are no abnormalities in your blood work or no foreign matter randomly floating around. I'm sorry, Mr. Lipsky, but what happened to you with that chemical is too 'mad-sciency' for me to understand, but from what our machines can tell, you are pretty darn healthy."

Doctor Drakken's teeth ground together as he gripped the side of the paper-covered bed he sat on trying not scream. The Global Justice doctor turned his head to look at the blue man's CT scans again. Drakken let out a low 'nnnngghh' trying to silence the guttural growl that rumbled in his chest as his impatience got stronger. He could actually feel them. He could feel the root's hairs digging themselves deeper into his body and there was nothing he could do. They were becoming an unwelcoming parasite that just continued to monopolize his entirety.

The only positive thing about the 'advancement' of his mutation was that the stupid pedals stopped "BLOOP"ing up around his head at every emotional response. It was just the sudden eye-rolling, pass-out during an international conference on national television that had him rushed to GJ's personal Internal Medicine department. Now, he learns that they know nothing more than he did a few hours ago. He stifled his built up roar and cleared his throat before asking, "What caused my fainting spell, then?"

The salt and pepper haired man turned with his glasses on the tip of his nose and answered politely, "Dehydration."

The irritation rumbled in his response, "What?"

The doctor smiled at him in a way that irritated him more than comforted him as the man spoke slowly and softly, "De-Hy-Dra-Tion."

Doctor Drakken grumbled under his breath as he marched angrily out of Global Justice's sliding doors. Being a world hero was one thing, but being labeled as an overreacting mutant was another. "Dehydration? DEHYDRATION! BAH!" He stomped all the way to an empty spot in the parking lot and let out his frustrated sigh. Was his luck REALLY this bad? He groaned into his hands as if trying to wipe off the bad juujuu.

His attention was snapped to reality as two blue flowers slithered to either side of his head and seemed to look up. He turned his head to look curiously at each before following their "gaze" in just enough time to dodge the rope ladder that presented itself before him. It was the silhouette of his partner leaning over the edge of the hovercar that earned another glance at the flowers beside him. The two looked as if they sighed adoringly before the impatient bark from Shego snapped him out of his funk and up the ladder.

"You would think that ALLLL those nights at karaoke would've prepared you for the overwhelming fear of stage fright." Shego's snide voice almost slithered out of the side of her smirk and she cut her eyes over at her former boss before continuing her mocking, "The mighty hero of Earth, defender against the Lorwardian fleet, the Great Blue... Fainting like a dainty little woman." She let out a large laugh before noticing he was bunching up into a little ball of anger in the passenger seat.

Drakken grunted and looked over with a deep frown, "You finished?"

Shego held up her finger to signal she wasn't done as she laughed, hilariously before the chuckle died down to a sigh then cleared her throat to speak seriously, "C'mon Dr. D, I go on a Global Justice mission to lead the secret service detail for one day... ONE DAY, Doc... And you somehow found a way to embarrass yourself... on national television, of all things." She paused to hear his usual grunting then smiled, "Boy oh Boy, you should hear the gossip going around about YOU. The media is one thing, but the tabloids swear you are pregnant with an alien cocoon baby."

Drakken rubbed his eyes in frustration as his assistant/friend held off her snickering very poorly. He kicked a single boot up on the console and pushed himself back as he groaned out, "You know, I never had to deal with these shenanigans as a villain. My MOTHER doesn't care about my health and my actions as much as the media does. You'd think the world would get bored of me, by now. And to rub salt in my gaping wound of a life, I'm in a TABLOID."

She smirked and slipped in, "At least they assume you have a sex life in the Tabloids." Shego snorted a laugh and could feel the heat of anger pouring off the blue man as he mumbled something incoherently frustrating, so she left a lingering silence between them before she cleared her throat and asked, "So... What DID the doctor have to say about your little episode? Was it Lupus? Narcolepsy? Indigestion?"

He grumbled out a low, "Dehydration."

Shego's eyebrows nearly dipped into her eyes as she spoke exasperatingly, "Whaaat?"

Drakken looked out at the scenery as they flew and sighed, "Yeeeah. Apparently I'm as fit as a fiddle." He turned his head towards Shego and added, acidly, "Oh! And so is the sprouting parasitic ecosystem snaking itself throughout my entire body, but... it seems as though I have forgotten my 8 ounces of water so my body couldn't 'Hang'." He used his fingers as quotation marks, cynically.

He grumped and sank further in his chair with both his boots now on the console just muttering under his breath. Shego hummed a disagreeable tone as she mused at how childish this forty-something year old acted, but... she was glad he was alright, though. When she heard about the incident from one of her associates in her ear piece, she demanded information on where they took him, relieved herself of duty, and bolted for the hovercar while daring anyone to stop her. She knew this man and he never fainted. Not even when he was awake for nearly 48 hours working on blueprints that he ended up ripping in frustration over his head, over-dramatically. She knew the moment she heard, that something was up and it put a cold fear in her when she got the news. But... she wasn't going to tell him how much it scared her. His ego didn't need another boost.

* * *

Shego swooped the hovercar to sway above the top of the apartment complex that GJ booked for her and Drakken. It was in the urban area of Middleton and wasn't really that bad. Each of them had their own room, but Drakken's was directly underneath hers. Still, they found themselves hanging out on the fire escape stairs sharing a story or four, in Drakken's case. She could tell that being a world renowned hero was putting an awful stress on him, but not as much as the mutation. At least the golden pedals stopped Blooping up. She coughed back a laugh at that thought.

She stole a glance at him after putting the controls on 'Auto Pilot' and engaging the 'Landing Procedure' where the machine balanced itself and slowly descended to the roof. He had calmed down a bit and his feet were back on the metallic floor. He was staring ahead in his own little world so she turned in her chair to get a full look at him. She was unbearably attached to this man. He had become almost a comfort to her. His coat, his scar, his ponytail... they were all shelves in her comfort locker.

All other men nearly salivated at the chance to just talk to her while he was just glad she wasn't touchy-feely. She could see him as a friend, but, lately, the feeling had become something much stronger. Drakken was turning into an instinctual habit of hers. She always went back to him and felt lost when he wasn't around. What the hell was wrong with her? What was this new feeling that plagued her? The flutter in her stomach grew to her throat when he looked over at her and was startled to find her staring at him. With a crisp gasp, she launched herself out of her seat as if trying to leave her emotions behind, flips over the edge of the hovercar, and lands cleanly on the roof. Before the machine could land the rest of its 10 feet, she barely turns around to call out, "I need a shower. I'll see you later, Doc."

* * *

Confusion struck against Drakken's face as the green tinted woman darted to the roof's entry door in a tremendous hurry. He literally gave up trying to understand women... especially that one. His cheeks were growing hot as he remembered the smile she gave him a few seconds ago was the same one she gave when he got his medal. It was that smile that caused a symphony to roar deep in his chest and initiated his flower to bring her closer. It was embarrassing and started all kinds of rumors in the media's frenzy attempts at headlines, but like the coward he knows he is... It led to nothing. They are great friends, but romance was flung off the table the moment he opened his mouth to explain. Shego had made it clear that that moment wasn't to ever be brought back up, ever again. They were just two people who could NOT deal with their equally bulky emotional baggage. As the hovercar came to a smooth landing, he flung himself over and did a not so elegant landing. Tumbling and almost falling in his face, he shut his eyes tight only to find himself inches from the concrete floor.

He blinked and looked back to see his vines had wrapped themselves within the hovercar to stop his fall. One around the driver's chair and the other on the passenger's seat. He smiled, gave a sigh of relief, and picked himself back up as his vines slithered back to him. The two blue flowers arched themselves like cobras to give their attention to him and he gave a grin, "Thank you." Their pedals opened and closed in an odd, knowing way as they both moved to cuddled under his neck before whipping back behind his neck and leaving him shaking his head. Though they were more trouble than they were worth, he was beginning to enjoy his flower's presence little by little. But the more he lived with them, the more he noticed how were smart they were... Too smart, he gulped.

* * *

Shego stared at herself in the streak she wiped from the steamed-up mirror. She could tell she was getting older. Her sigh fogged the mirror back up as she got tired of seeing the bags under her eyes and the mild crow's feet stretching from the corners. She was only 32, but the stress of being a villainess gone good-guy, AGAIN, was taking its toll. Global Justice used her to detain real threats like assassins and snipers.

The one thing the comet gave her that didn't glow in the dark or could melt steel was her incredible knack of sensing disturbances around her. It was how she always knew when Kimmie and her rodent squad were around. The ability was like a high pitched scrape behind her eyes that pulsed green in the direction the hindrance was coming from. It was painful, at first, but like everything else in her life, she was happy to have it. She'd saved a lot of lives, in the last three years, by taking out single, armed men. It fulfilled her thrill of action and got her paid enough money to keep her from having to steal. Sure, the lives she saved were a nice boring perk, too.

She took the towel from around her body and dried her hair. She could see the scars all over her body from the years of fighting, and sighed. Men only saw her curves, but what would they think when they got to see the sunken chunks of old bullet and knife wounds all over her abdomen and back. Superwoman, she wasn't, but she did heal pretty quickly. It made for a great chance to drink a whole lot without too bad of a hangover. Being a radioactive, celestial monstrosity had its perks.

She sashayed her hair in the towel as her thoughts wandered to a random corner of her mind. Why was she alone right now? She didn't have to be. She could put on her make-up, put on boy shorts and a sports bra, and walk right out side and ask any male if they wanted a good time and she'd be pleasured within minutes. So why wasn't she doing that? She had confidence out the ass so that wasn't the issue... It was the question: Is having sex really what she was after? No. She wanted more, but her inability to commit to anything other than villainy left her tug-o-war-ing her emotions that were in a complete standstill. The moment that Drakken's flower wrapped around her and yank them together, the fear, the strong tug, lit the spark of panic. She overreacted and shoved her boss so hard and far that, now, he either gets jumpy or absentminded around her. Any chance she had with him was gone. She let out a huge sigh, "You dumb ass." She cursed herself.

She flipped the towel over the towel bar and opened the bathroom door. The cool prickle of air rushed over her naked form and she moved to her dresser drawer. She pulled out a black tank top with a flaming green skull in the center and her black and green checkered pajama pants. She slid the tank top over her still damp body then stepped into her baggy, but comfy pants. She flung her jet black, shower-messy hair off her shoulders to settle in the middle of her back when another pang hit her stomach. Her mind went to wondering about the welfare of her ex-boss and she shrilled from frustration. He was on her mind, again... She flailed her arms in an irritated dance when a gleam of light struck her eyes. She felt no disturbance but her gaze rested on a dark honey colored bottle of whisky that sat upon the shelf above her window. She let out a long, soft sigh before deciding to make a very bad decision... to dull her senses, especially of the 'common' variety.

* * *

Drakken yanked open the door to his apartment and stared into the almost lonely darkness. He flipped the switch to reveal a very dull living room with yellow-cream colored walls with a reddish-brown hardwood floor, a coffee table made from wood that nearly matched the floor and covered with blue prints and paper with speeches he had to memorize for every media event he had been to in the last few months, and a chocolate brown felt couch whose middle cushion seemed to be used more than the others. Not but a stone's throw from there was his kitchen. It was guarded by an island table-bar with a salt and pepper shaker in the shape of a cow and a bull. From the edge of this island was a large gap then a huge window where the fire escape's metallic structure could be seen. Each floor had a sturdy ledge where he normally would hang out with his upstairs neighbor. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he ignored the motion of the plants within his body.

He closed the door with a loud sigh and it caused a jingle from the back room. When he heard the clicking of claws on the hardwood floor, he smiled and waited for the pink poodle to slide to a stop at his feet. "Hello my sweet little Puddles." He scooped the little dog in his arms and held the dog like a baby all while the pup squirmed to try and lick his master. He put the dog down and went to where he left the pee pad and cleaned up the mess there and replaced the pad.

Though Commodore Puddles was his constant pink shadow, Drakken still felt a sting of emptiness. As he went to the sink to wash his hands, the feeling of water seemed to have awaken his floral insides. The water on his hands felt like he shoved his hands into a pocket of Heaven. The rush of excitement electrocuted his senses like the build-up of climbing a hill on a rollercoaster. When it felt too good, like he was about to take an ultimate plunge of ecstasy, he drew himself backwards, hastily. His butt hit the edge of the island as he panted to catch his breath, "What in the whole wide world was that?" He stared at his hands and swallowed deeply.

He took the only cup that was in the dish drying rack and filled it with water then guzzled it down. He did that two more times but didn't feel the jolt he did before. He put the cup upside down in the rack and moved to the couch. Puddles's tags jingled as he followed his master to the living room. The blue man all but collapsed onto his middle cushion. The poodle noticed he was just sitting so it clicked and jingled its way back down the hall to Drakken's bedroom.

Drakken groaned and stretched his arms on the back of the couch and bent his neck back over the backrest. He stared straight up at the spackle ceiling begging the humming silence to drown his consciousness, but all that did was make him think of the woman living above him... in the shower. He shut his eyes tight and clinched his jaw. No matter what anyone thought of him, no matter what he thought of himself... he was a man and the thoughts flashing in the back of his eyelids proved that he still had an attraction to his upstairs neighbor.

There was a low, humming melody that snapped him out of his torture. It even perked the two Himalayan Blue flowers that looked like two guard dogs on alert. The deepened whistle sounded again and he recognized it as someone blowing into a bottle and it was originating from outside on the fire escape.

He moved to the window beside the kitchen and saw Shego on the first flight of metal stairs that led up to another level of stairs that led to her ledge above. On each level there were seven steps and she was sprawled in the middle, a quarter filled whisky bottle in one hand holding the bottle to her lips as she clumsily blew into the uncovered top. He opened the window and got the full noise of the melody. She didn't seem to notice as he maneuvered his way from his apartment to the ledge.

The air had a cold sting to it and his flowers retreated to their hiding spots on the back of his neck. He saw that Shego had a tank top on and her hair was damp. He grumbled his normal noise and took off his lab coat and moved to the intoxicated woman, "Shego! It's too cold out here for you to be fresh out of a shower. What were you thinking?"

Her jade eyes almost glowed green when she finally noticed him coming towards her and it zapped him like a taser. She put the bottle on the stair and pushed herself up and stood before him. He dropped his gaze and flapped his jacket and draped it over her showered head and timidly looked back up to her eyes. They had softened and she sighed letting the fog of whisky cloud in the middle of them. He swallowed and found that they were too close for his comfort and tried to step back before two arms snaked around his neck and pulled him back in front of the green eyed woman. He only had but a second to voice his concern before it was stopped by her moist, silkened lips cascading against the defeated words upon his lips. The taste of whisky and a flavor, he could only describe as Shego's, bombarded all thoughts of stopping her actions of the deepening kiss.

He felt the cooled drips of water from her hair against his heated cheeks and caused him to push himself closer. Her tongue darted between his lips, briefly, and caused his entire body to vibrate and goosebumps armored his skin. He yearned to grasp her and take her right here on the stairs... And that snapped him out of it. Drakken pulled himself away and stumbled backwards, dramatically.

She looked stunned and drunkedly confused as Drakken wiped his mouth and found his footing. He desperately tried to catch his breath as he paced around the metal ledge grasping for a single train of thought to make sense. Shego's laugh stopped him dead in his tracks as she stumbled a bit before collapsing back on the stairs, still laughing.

His unibrow bent down in anger, "What's so funny about this? The fact that you're drunk as a skunk or..."

He was cut off by Shego's booming voice, "I'm laughing at myself. I'm the pathetic moron, this time."

Drakken was shocked right out of his anger as she grabbed the guard rail and pulled herself up, "I wanted something... I wanted... wanted..." She tilted her head down dejectedly as she shrugged the lab coat off her shoulders into her hand. Her head snapped up with fury in her eyes as her hand ignited and she threw his green flamed and still burning coat back against his face, turned, and bolted up the stairs.

He yelped and juggled the disintegrating coat. He threw it down in pure panic and stomped on it until it was completely out then stared in the direction Shego had fled. He swallowed as he stood on the ashes of his coat and sighed with a rattling gruff. His mind wouldn't stop questioning her words and actions thus, it needed answers, so... he moved forward. Each step he took turned more and more fearful until he was at the last step with more than half a mind to run back to his apartment. If he wouldn't have noticed that her window was cracked open, he may have bolted. He didn't make a move fast enough for his flowers as they slithered the few feet and double-teamed the window open. They turned to 'look' back at him then tugged on their vines to yank him all the way to them. With a defeated growl, the flowers slipped back into his neck and he carefully slipped inside.

* * *

Shego slammed her fist on the sink and cursed at herself over and over again. She gripped the sides of the sink and looked at her reflection and spoke at herself, "What fresh Hell have I buried myself in? You stupid STUPID MORON! Oh God... Did you see his face? He looked like a fish gasping for water. But that kiss... DAMMIT! WHY DID IT FEEL SO GOOD!?" Her buzz she had going was now drained out of her as she bowed her head down and squeezed her eyes shut trying to wash away the image of Drakken wiping his mouth in disgust.

She felt the pin strike of her senses alerting her to movement In the next room and her stomach dropped. She knew it was him, but how does she face him after that catastrophe? What should she do? Push him away like at the ceremony? Or... Finish the train of thought she had when she kissed him... Tell him what she wanted... Her insides twisted as the thought of him not wanting what she wanted. So, she stood in front of the door and gathered her ferocity. She was no push over, she wasn't some dainty flower... She was a warrior. A lone female born to a family full of bull-headed men. She wasn't the black sheep of her family... She was a damn wolf in a wool sweater. She bared her teeth and let her tomboy strength stomp down the urgency of her emotionalism as she yanked open the door with blinded purpose.

She could see his stupid, confused, and weak face as she stormed to her living room. It angered her more and she had no clue why. Before she could launch her attack, Drakken did something that shocked her out of her demonic rage... He stood his ground with a brave face. She regained her composure and moved in with words itching to cut at his throat, but his voice beat hers out, "Shego... I am very confused as to what just happened, but... You ki-kissed me and you sa-said you wanted something. I just wanted to kn-know... Was that something... Me?"

The beast inside her ran right out of her and left her barren. She didn't hide this fact since it wrote itself all over her face so boldly that Drakken could actually read it. She was vulnerable and incapable of running away. Any other person in her life would snarl and snap her up just to watch her bleed... but not this man. His tender expression and his slow approach had no malice in his intentions, whatsoever. He bent his head to look her in the eyes with a soft, gruff voice he asked, "That's what you were going to say, right?"

Shego let go of her metaphoric sword and shield as she nodded to him. His warmhearted, lopsided grin reverberated inside her as if her armor were clamoring upon the ground. She took a step and he widened his stance, not to run, but to accept her. To take anything she were to throw at him. She gave a wickedly beautiful smile as she closed up the gap between them and looked up in his eyes. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his scar. He let out a purring sigh as he closed his eyes. The sweetened trust he gave her set her skin on fire, but the burning only made her smile. She licked her lips, slipped her arms around his neck, and kissed him as passionately as she could.

It was only three heartbeats between the two of them where they held their self-control before the water, that had been crashing harder and harder, finally burst through the dam. Shego deepened the kiss as she frantically constricted him closer. Drakken responded with a rumbling moan that only revved up the animal in her belly. She loosened one arm to Flail around to find the edge of the couch while the other arm leveraged around his neck to bring him down on top of her.

His body was so warm and certain parts of him laid pressure that ignited her senses into overdrive. She broke away from the kiss to gasp out in pleasure as he ground his hips into her. That gave Drakken enough time to push himself up and pull the white, V-neck shirt off, urgently. He dipped himself back down to lick and nip and suckle the side of her neck oddly, but fantastically, skillfully.

Her fingers run over his bare back then travels to the back of his neck. She feels his hair bow and pulls it off. Her hands traveled under his jaw and fell back into their fervor kiss. His hand had found the hem of her shirt and started underneath it. She sputtered in their kiss and stopped his hand.

Drakken's eyes were wide and he began to apologize in embarrassment, but she fought off the fear of him seeing her scars and stopped his baffled muttering with quick kisses on his lips. She put a long, apologetic kiss on his lips as she led his hand back to under her shirt and onto one of her deep scars. She felt his intake of air and he pulled away enough for their eyes to find one another. He moved only slightly so to have enough room to lift her black tank top off and dropped to the floor. Her nipples hardened as the cool air provoked them.

Shego had no time to try and cover her breasts before Drakken's lips touched under her neck, down the middle of her chest, and down to one of her deepened scars and she felt his tongue dance over it. The sensation jolted her and made her back arch after he kissed it deeply. He made a move to every scar to do the same thing and Shego felt the tug and sizzle of tears at her eyes. She flung her arm over her upper face as he continued to show her his love and respect for her body in the only way Drakken knew how to. He stopped when he noticed her arm over her face and moved up her body. He gently moved the arm and kissed away the few tears that pooled then returned his lips to hers.

Shego felt the surge of emotion as their kiss deepened. Their tongues dueled as their chests connected and shared heat. He reached between them, slowly pulling and the elastic band of her pajama bottoms until she wiggled herself out of them and he pushed them past her knees. Her face felt like acid was poured on it but she just kept kissing him. When his hardened, still clothed, erection pressed against her exposed sex, she pulled back again and pulled him close. Her hot cheek against his burning one and she whimpered alluringly in his ear. She raised her legs on either side of his hips and she could feel his heated pulse against her. She bit her bottom lip for second before she whispered seductively, "Oh God... I want you, Drew."

He lifted his head and gazed at her with his eyes hazy from lust and she smiled as he nearly grunted out, "I'm so ready to be taken, Miss Go."

She ran her hands down his chest, his stomach, and at the belt of his pants. She undid it and flung it on the floor with everything else then started unbuttoning and unzipping until he was free. His hands, shaky but calm, took over and he freed his manhood with a panting grunt. She took his lips and pressed him down on her. The tip brushed over her wetness and they broke the kiss to let their moans mesh between them.

With a slow and deliberate pressure, he pushed himself in to the hilt. She voiced her pleasure and arched her back. Her vaginal walls hugged every inch of him as if they were old friends. Their heartbeats pulsed together in a symphonic unison as they paused to gather themselves. Drakken rested his hands on either side of her head and she could feel his sporadic breathing against her face and she couldn't help bet twinge her walls at how sexy he looked mounted above her. His hair over his shoulder and his chest and arm muscles twitching and flexing so much that she swore she could see the vines dancing in them. She looked down between them and marveled at how complete she felt with him deep inside of her, but a need was building in both of them so she rocked her hips and the rhythm of sex begun.

The creaking of the couch and slapping of skin was a continuous drumming sound accompanied by both of their vocals. Shego had never been treated like this. She was used to being banged like a bad bongo solo; not like this. Drakken's slow and deep strokes filled her up and pricked every chord of satisfaction inside of her. She ran her palms all over his back as she lost the inhibition of quieting her voice. Each of her moans earned her another deep stroke and she was getting very close to the edge of her climax.

He lowered his body down to rest on his forearms and his lips feather kissed hers as he picked up the pace only slightly but enough to get them both groaning. Shego wrapped her legs round him as he dipped down to nuzzle and suckle her neck. His raspy exhales and grip on the cushions proved that they were reaching their limits. She leaned up to kiss and suck on his ear lobe. He gasped and stuttered his stroke that only proved to turn her on as she nipped and kissed his neck and collar bone.

His gruff voice sung out her name in jubilance over and over until his hips slowed. That motion made something hit her clitoris a few times which started the chorus of praise to the heavens and the blue man on top of her. Drakken's final 'Hurrah' was a strong stroke that slapped their flesh together and the tip of his penis hit something deep within her that made her voice go mute even though she was screaming his name. As her walls gripped him for dear life, he came and shoved his grunt against her neck. He collapsed on top of her and she embraced him. Both covered in sweat and gasping for air.

The exhaustion of love-making started to hit her and she nuzzled his cheek. The sleepiness was taking over but his two flowers snaked out of his neck and brushed the hair from her face then slid back in it. She looked at him and he gave a ditsy but warming grin then, as clear as day, he muttered with a rumbling voice, "Love you."

She smiles and gives him a peck on his lips and whispers, "You better."


End file.
